


Dikme Kanatlarımı, Çiçeklerine Yazık

by exomicff



Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomicff/pseuds/exomicff
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545913
Kudos: 3





	Dikme Kanatlarımı, Çiçeklerine Yazık

Ateş bile beni yakamaz sandım, yağmur damlaları tenime dokunamaz, kar taneleri beni hiç üşütemez sandım. Karanlıktan korkmam, güneşte dağılmam sandım. Yemin ederim hiç kanatlarım olmaz, aya dokunamam, bulutları soluyamam ve içime gök havası çekemem sandım. Sonrasında bir baktım gece göğünde kadifeden kanatlarımla uçmuşum, kuş olmuşum ben, havada bilinmeden yüzen, karasından yüzü seçilmeyen kara kuş olmuşum da kuş dememişler bana. Kara kadife kanatlı yarasa demişler. Ölümü anmışlar ben çatıların ardından uçtuğum vakit, benim kanatlarıma ilmek ilmek ölümü işlemişler. Siyah iplikle delikler açmışlar üzerimde, getirmiş ucuna uğursuzluk bağlamışlar.

Benim kadifelerim güneşe çıkınca un ufak olurmuş, kara gözlerimin rengi beyaza çalarmış ama ben her şey olamazmışım, kadife olanlara her şey olmak yasakmış. Ben bir bakmışım gece göğünde uçmuşum ama kanatlarım parçalanamaz da sanmışım.

Sonra parçalanmışım ben, parçalandım ben, kanatlarımdan gözlerime kadar un ufak. Çiçeklerle dikmeye çalıştı beni, iğne iplik olmadan, yara bere elleri içinde, tuttu, güneş deliklerine çiçek sapları doladı, mezar çiçekleri doladı vücuduma ben gitmeyeyim diye. Olmadı ama, bende hiç çiçek yeşermedi. Mezar için olanlar bile. Olmadı, dikemedi beni, avuçları içinde kanlar, avuçları içinde kan dolmuş çiçekler vardı. Olmadı. Ben, bir yaz günü sevdiğim oğlanın gözleri önünde can verdim. Olmadı, bir yaz günü sevdiğim oğlanın gözleri önünde can verdim, donuk mavi, baktığı zaman beni göremediği gözleri önünde can verdim mezar çiçekleri kadife kanatlarımda ve oğlanın avuçları arasında kanla kaplıyken.

zhang yixing  
ve  
yumak yumak karları

Ben Park Chanyeol, benim damarlarımdan karlar akar, soğuk soğuk sular akar, mavi buzlar akar. Ben kirpiklerimi kırptığım zaman tık tık diye sesler duyarım, kalbime vurduğum ve parmak uçlarımı birbirine sürttüğüm zaman tık tık diye sesler duyarım. Ben beyazım, benim gözlerim bile beyaz. Noel kasabasındaki herkesin gözleri beyazdır aslında, herkesin kalbi donmuş ve kirpikleri buz tutmuştur.

Vücudumuz hariç her şeyimiz renklidir. Kış elfleri gözlerini ve dudaklarını da boyar, boyunlarında dizi dizi kolyeler asılıdır, kar tanelerini yakalayıp turuncuya boyarlar sonra da ilmek ilmek birbirine geçirip turuncudan kendilerine süs yaparlar. Benim tüm kıyafetlerim yeşildir, yeşil de ağaç rengidir. Kasabadakilerin tamamı beyaz çünkü burada kar hiç durmaz. Bu yüzden beyaz ağaçlara, beyaz çatılara ve beyaz yollara inat pencerelerimizden renkli renkli süsler, şöminelerimizden çoraplar sarkar. Kasabadaki herkes kasabayı çok sever, soğuğu, karı ve sonsuz beyazlığı çok sever ama annelerimiz bizi uyutmadan önce hep yaz masalları anlatır. Burada yaza şahit olmuş hiç kimse yoktur ama zaten hangi masal gerçektir ki? 

Bize göre, kış hariç her mevsim güneş demektir. Noel Kasabası'nda güneş hep bulutların ardında saklıdır, büyükler der ki eskiler küstürmüş güneşimizi. Söylediklerine göre sarı sıcak bir şeymiş, çıplak gözle bakarsan dağılırmışsın. Böyle demişler ona da, sen bizi dağıtırsın, un ufak, parça pinçik edersin; biz buzuz sen bizi tuz edersin, demişler. Güneş de küsmüş onlara, kimse bilememiş o akşam son gün batımını izlediklerini. Dağılmaktan korkmuşlar, ben dağılmam, biz dağılmayız. Çünkü güneş bizi görmez, Noel Kasabası'nda güvendeyiz.

Ben iki asırdır burada yaşıyorum, nasıl geldim nereden geldim pek bilmem. Yeni kasaba sakinleri genelde meydandaki Noel Baba heykelinin önünde ortaya çıkar, pek çoğu da bilmez kim olduğunu ve nereden geldiğini. Yenileri cincüceler karşılar, bu oldukça travmatik bir olaydır çünkü misafirperverlik nedir bilmedikleri gibi oldukça kaba konuşup canınızı sıkarlar. Yetmiş senedir, Yixing'in aramıza katılmasından beri kimse heykelin önünde yolunu yitirmiş gibi dikilen birini bulmadı. Yixing bir kış elfi ama kasabadaki en güzel elf. Diğerleri gibi turuncudan dizi dizi kolyesi yok, dudaklarında ve gözlerinde renkli boyalar yok. Onun sadece kulağının arkasına taktığı bir tek kardeleni var. Bir de gönül meselesi var kendisini ağlarken meydanda bulan cincüce Sehun'la. Cüce dediğime aldanmayın, cincüceler oldukça uzundur, kısa olan kış cüceleridir.

Zannımca Sehun'un da Yixing'de gönlü var ama kış elfi bir cincücenin davranışlarının tam olarak hangi anlama geldiğini kestirebilecek kadar uzun süre onlarla vakit geçirmediği için bir hayli zorlanıyor ve onu sık sık değirmenin arka tarafındaki kırık sandalyede içli içli otururken buluyorum elindeki bir fincan sıcak çikolatayla. 

Zhang Yixing'le bir defa göz göze gelseniz tüm yumaklarını önünüze serer. Al, der gibi bakar size. Al da çöz bakalım mümkünse, al da dola şişlere ilmek ilmek, kendine bir de bana atkı ör, üşür benim yüreğim, ondan atkı ör bana der gibi bakar. Zhang Yixing'in yüreğini sıcak tutan yumak yumaklarıdır ama yine de çözmek ister onları, üşümek istediğinden değil de bir gönül meselesini paylaştığı cincücenin kirpik uçlarını kendi parmaklarına mühürlemek istediğinden çözmek ister onları. Boynuna bir atkı dolamak, cincüceyi de aynı atkının içinde sarmak için çözmek ister onları. Siz anlarsınız onunla bir kerecik bile olsa göz göze gelseniz ne halde olduğunu.

Zhang Yixing'in yumak yumak oluşunun hikayesini bir ben bilirim, yetmiş senedir bir ben bilirim neden ayağı kırık sandalyenin üzerinde kulağı ardındaki kardelenle oturmaya devam ettiğini. Hafiften yanık olduğu cincüce onu tüm noel işlerinin bittiğinin ertesi günü meydanda ağlarken bulur, böyle başlar bu hikaye. 

İnsanlar o seneki noel kutlamalarından çok memnun kalmıştı ve hazırladığımız hediyelerin tamamı beğenilmişti. Bu da, insan dünyasındaki kutlamaların bitip Noel Kasabası'ndaki kutlamaların başladığına işaretti. Tüm sene tek bir gün için hazırlanıp, o günü atlattıktan sonra kendimize bir hafta tatil verirdik. Kış elfleri sokakları süsler, cüceler cevizli kekler ve elmalı kurabiyeler hazırlar, herkes rengarenk giyinip sokağa çıkardı. Cincüceler bile o hafta çok az sinirlenir, gülmez ama yüzlerindeki huzurla tarçınlı çaylarını içip keklerini kemirirken kendi aralarında diğerlerini eleştirirlerdi.

İşte böyle bir haftanın başlangıcında, kış elflerinin bile henüz uyanıp süslemeler için hazırlığa başlamadığı erken saatlerde kapım cincüce Sehun tarafından neredeyse kırılacak hızda çalındı. "Ağlaması durmuyor." diye sinirle soluyup Yixing'i kapıma bırakıp gittiğinde kış elfinin sol parmakları arasında bir tanecik kardelen duruyor, gözyaşları çenesine varmadan güzel suratında durup buza dönüşüyordu. Yixing'le olan münasebetimiz böyle başladı, arkadaşlık, sırdaşlık, ağlama duvarlığı , artık ne derseniz o böyle başladı işte. Bir fincan tarçınlı çay ve bir dilim cevizli kekle başladı, kutlama saatine kadar ağlamasının dinmesini beklemekle ve kutlama saati bitene kadar da ağlamasının dinmesini beklemekle başladı. Sehun giderken ardından bakıp o kim diye sordu, iki gün boyunca başka da konuşmadı. Şifahaneye götürüp Beyaz Ana onu muayene ettiğinde bile ağzından tek kelime çıkmadı Sehun'u bir sonraki görüşüne kadar. Sonra da hep kalbindeki yumak yumak karlarla yaşadı, yetmiş sene boyunca gıkını çıkarmadı da kalbindeki yumak yumak karlarla yaşadı.

Beyaz Ana böyle dedi ona, güzel oğlum, elflerimin en güzeli melek oğlum, dudağı boyasız, kulağı kardelenli oğlum, sen yumak yumak olmuşsun, senin kalbine yumak yumak karlar dolmuş, dedi. Yixing ağladı yumağa döndüğü için, Yixing öleceğini sandı.

"Bu seni öldürmez, bu seni öldürmez ama yaşatmaz da oğlum. Yumaklarını başka yumaklara dolayabilirsen ne şanslı, o zaman dudaklarına boya gerekmez oğlum, o zaman yumaklarına şiş gerekir. O zaman karlarını diğer karlara dolaya dolaya hayatını örersin, dikkat et oğlum. Dikkat et ki, yanlış yumaklara dolanma, şişlerini kendine saplama." 

Yixing o günden sonra her yerde karlarını Sehun'un karlarına dolayabileceği şişler aradı. En çok da Sehun'un ellerine kaydı gözleri her defasında. Cincüce anlamadı ama ben anladım, Yixing hep karlarını Sehun'un karlarına dolayabileceği şişler aradı ama bulamadı, yüreğini yakanın kirpiklerinden parmaklarına yollar yapmak istedi ama yapamadı, kimsesiz kaldı parmakları, kirpiksiz kaldı. Dudağı boyasız, kulağı kardelenli, kalbi yumak yumak Yixing oturdu yetmiş sene boyunca boyundan büyük atkılar ördü, el kadar kazaklar ve bir dünya kadar bereler ördü. Hepsini tek tek, o kimsesiz parmaklarıyla yaldızlı rengarenk paketlere koydu, parmaklarından da kimsesiz çocuklara gönderdi kızağın son bölmesine doldurup. 

Yetmiş senenin sonunda sabaha karşı kapımı çaldı, koca bir torba sırtlanmıştı, dudağı boyasız, kulağında bir tek kardelen vardı. Tüm gücü tükenmişti torbayı öylece ayaklarının dibine düşürdü, içinde renk renk, büyüklü küçüklü şişlerle.  
Sehun'un kalbi yumak yumak kar dolmamış ki, dedi bana bakarken. Sesi titriyordu, dokunsam da dokunmasam da ağlardı sesi o kadar titriyordu. 

"Sehun kirpiklerini kesmiş." dedi hüngür hüngür ağlamaya başlamadan iki saniye kadar önce. 

"Olmayan karlarını kendime nasıl dolayayım? Hangi şiş yapar bunu, söylesene, hangi şiş Sehun yumak yumakmış gibi beni ona bağlar? Evlat edinir sanmıştım parmaklarımı, kimsesiz ya benim parmaklarım, ondan. Kesmiş kirpiklerini, Sehun benim parmaklarımı tuz etmiş Chanyeol. Ne istemiş benden bilmem ben, sormadım hiç karşısına geçip ama ne istemiş ki benden? Kesmiş kirpiklerini tek tek, saydım ben, bilirdim kaç tanesinin tık tık ettiğini, gitmiş hepsi. Kesmiş kirpiklerini."

Her şey Noel Baba'nın kaçırılmasıyla başladı. Cincüceler şekerleme kapısını kırarak hediye fabrikasına telaşla daldığında yaldızlı paketlerin sadece yarısı geyik kızağına yüklenmişti ve noel arifesine yirmi dört saatten az kalmıştı. Şeker kapısının kırılması tüm karın içeri dolmasına neden oldu ve cincüceler tamamen kara gömüldüklerinde bile sinirle bağırmadılar. Bu normal olmayan bir durumdu çünkü cincüceler uyku hali dışında vakitlerini sinirle bağırarak geçirirlerdi.

Ben Park Chanyeol, iki asırdır olduğu gibi hediye paketlerinin güvenle kızağa taşınmasından sorumluydum ve tüm kasabada Noel Baba'nın biricik sağ kolu olarak bilinirdim, benim aksime kasaba halkı onunla konuşurken nedensizce gerilirdi. Oysa ki sevimli biriydi, pamuk gibi beyaz sakallarının üzerinde pamuk gibi yumuşak al al yanakları vardı. Pamuk gibiydi işte, beyaz beyazdı. Yine de neşeli sesi dahi yetmiyordu karşısındakilerinin elleri önlerinde onunla konuşmasını engellemeye.

Ben Park Chanyeol, ben dilek ciniyim. Noel cini, alaaddin cini, kış cini, beyaz cin, hediye cini, hangisini söylerseniz söyleyin, ben Park Chanyeol, ben istekleri yerine getiririm. Noel Baba'dan sonra, noel dışında kasabadan ayrılıp insan dünyasına gitme hakkını elinde bulunduran yegane kişiyim. Noel dışında diyorum çünkü cincücelerden bazıları hediye dağıtımında görev alıyor, o seneki sayıya göre değişiyor biraz da bu.

Ben Park Chanyeol, noele kadar sokak sokak, kapı kapı dolaşır çocukların ve kimsesizlerin isteklerini not alırım, buzdan kalemimle buzdan defterime yazarım hepsini bir bir. Her yetişkin küçükken beni görmüştür, noel babaya, perilere, büyüye ve diğer sihirli şeylere inanmıştır. Daha sonrasında her yetişkin unutmuştur bizi, bir perinin kanadını ezmiş ve uyumadan önce uçmayı dilemeyi bırakmıştır. Bir çocuk ne zaman büyür biliyor musunuz? İnanmayı bıraktığı zaman. Bir çocuk kendisini koruyan bir iyilik meleği olduğuna inanmayı bıraktığı zaman büyür, ormana gittiğinde şirinleri aramayı bıraktığı zaman ve diş perisi diye bir şey olmadığını, mumyalar ve denizkızları ve hatta peter pan'in olmadığını iddia ettiği zaman büyür. Sonra da unutur işte, beni, bizi. Bir çocuk hayalgücü köreldiği zaman büyür ve uzaklarda bir yerlerde bir perinin kanadı kırılır, bu böyledir. Çocuklar da en az yetişkinler kadar acımasızdır. 

Büyümeyen bir yetişkin bulmak çok nadirdir, neredeyse iki asırda bir gelir başınıza. İki asırda bir diyorum çünkü ben buzdan defterime buzdan kalemimle dilekleri yazmaya başladığımdan beri sadece bir tane büyümeyen yetişkin gördüm, kalbini de gördüm, sıcaktı ve kanadı kırılmamış periler oynaşıyordu içinde.

Olmaması gereken bir şeydi, yine de oldu. Bir insanın hiç peri kanadı kırmamış olması beni etkiledi, bir insanın kalbinin buzdan olmaması, ki hiçbir insanın kalbi buzdan değildi sadece bazılarınınki buz olmaya pek yakındı, bu da beni etkiledi. 

Olmaması gereken bir şeydi, yine de oldu. Ben, Park Chanyeol, iki asırdır Noel Kasabası'nın dilek cini, kış cini, alaaddin cini, hangisini söylerseniz söyleyin; ben, Park Chanyeol, bir noel gecesi gözleri mavi, içinde kanadı hiç kırılmamış perilerin oynaştığı insan Kim Jongin'in karşısında üşüdüm.

Ben, Park Chanyeol, kalbi buzdan damarları kardan donuk donuk, gözleri bile beyaz renksiz lekesiz Chanyeol, bir noel gecesi kar yağdı ve üşüdüm.

Jongin'i ilk o zaman gördüm. Jack ve diğer Cadılar Bayramı Kasabası sakinleri tüm sene uğraştığımız noel kutlamasını kabusa çevirdiği gece. 

Dediğim gibi, cincüceler hediyelerin kızağa yüklenmesi sırasında kapıyı kırarak içeri daldı. Sehun da aralarındaydı, sinirlenme şansı olan hiçbir olaydan geri kalmazdı. "Balkabağı kralı, noel babayı kaçırdı." diye feryat etti. Balkabağı kralı diye bir şeyin varlığından ilk defa o gün haberim oldu, Cadılar Bayramı Kasabası'ndan da. Noel Baba olmadan noelin bir anlamı da olmazdı ama tüm işleri bırakıp kasabada acil durum çanlarını çalarsak da bir şeyin düzeleceği yoktu, bu yüzden Yixing'e torbalarını kızağa yüklemeye devam etmesini söyledim. Sehun'un siniri hiç geçmedi, bu beni germedi ya da iki ayağımın bir pabuca girmesine neden olmadı çünkü Sehun'un siniri ne zaman geçmişti ki? Ne zaman kaşlarını çatmadan huzurlu bir yüzle gezmişti ortalıkta? Hiç.

O yüzden sakin kalıp, Noel Baba'nın kaçırıldığından haberdar olan bir avuç kişiyi de alıp toplantı odasında neler olup bittiğini öğrenmeye çalıştım, her kafadan farklı bir ses çıkıyordu. Öcüler, diyolardı. Koca koca öcüler, üç kişiydiler. Kasabada öcünün ne işi olur, diyordum. Burada her şey beyazdır, her şey iyidir güzeldir, öcünün ne işi olur?

Kış cinlerinden biri Noel Baba'yı nereye götürdüklerini gördüğünü söyledi, o da koşarak içeri dalmıştı ve yanakları hafif yeşillenmişti. Bir çuvala koydular, dedi. Kemikten arabaları vardı kocaman, kar kızağına benziyordu ama geyikler değil kemikten bir şeyler çekiyordu arabayı. O anlattıkça salondaki uğultu büyüdü de büyüdü, susturamadım kimseyi. Biraz panikledim ama belli etmedim çünkü kontrolü kaybettiğim an tüm noel uğraşları boşa gider ve çocuklar ertesi sabah uyandıklarında noel ağacının dibinde hediye pakatleri bulamazlarsa, inançları yiterdi. Bir çocuk erken büyürse eğer bu felaket olurdu. Bir çocuğun erken büyümesi demek minicik bedeninde çuvallar dolusu hüzün kozası taşıyor demekti, her an beyaz beyaz kırık kalıntılar çatlayıp içinden renkgarenk değil simsiyah kelebekler çıkması demekti. Kasabaya ilk geldiğim zaman, Noel Baba beni beyaz evdeki odasında ağırlamış ve kafa karışıklığımı gidermeye çalışmıştı. Korkmuştum, kim olduğumu bilmiyordum, burası neresiydi, neden ellerim beyazdı, neden her şey beyazdı?

Bir cincüce beni alıp beyaz eve getirdiğinde asık suratıyla çok da dramatize edilecek bir şey olmadığını söyleyip kapının önünde beni öylece bırakıp gitmişti. Söylemiştim, kasabaya geldiğiniz zaman ilk önce bir cincüceyle karşılaşmanız oldukça kötü izler bırakan bir deneyim oluyordu.

"Sen," dedi Noel Baba elime bir fincan tarçınlı çay tutuştururken ve benim için şömineyi yakarken, çünkü ilk zamanlar biraz fazla üşüyordum, "Sen dilek cinisin."

"Anlamıyorum." diyebilmiştim sadece devasa penceresinden yağan karı izlerken. Kasaba hakkındaki ilk düşüncemi hatırlamıyorum, sadece beyaz olduğunu anımsıyorum, bembeyaz, sonsuz bir beyazlık ve biraz da sıkıcı, o zamanlar yani.

"Herkese verilmez bu görev, belli ki özel birisin. Bak Chanyeol," dediği an adımın Chanyeol olduğunu hatırladım, başka da bir şey yoktu. "Buradaki her şey beyazdır." Camdaki yansımama baktım. "Sen kalbine kadar beyazsın, senin kanın bile beyaz. Ama bir gün çiçek açacaksın, rengarenk çiçeklerin olacak çok nadir bulunan. O zaman ne kadar özel biri olduğunu hatırla, beyaz olmak seni korkutmasın. Çünkü Chanyeol, beyazsan her şeysin.

Biz burada, tüm senemizi bir geceyi güzelleştirmek için harcarız. Biz burada çocuklar erkenden büyümesin diye uğraş veririz Chanyeol. İnsanlar pek zalim, hayal bile edemezsin insanlar o kadar zalim ki, orası bir çocuğu tek gecede on yaş büyütür. Bir çocuğun içindeki tüm güzel şeyleri çalar, boş bir kalp verir orası, hayal gücü olmayan bir beyin, önündekini bile göremeyen gözler verir. İnsan dünyası çocuk olmayı unutturur, bilemezsin."

Noel Baba ara sıra gözlerimin içine bakardı, en derinine böyle. Bir şeyler bulmak ister gibiydi orada, çiçeklerim açmış diye mi bakardı, hala beyaz mıyım diye mi bakardı anlamazdım ama yüzünde hüzünden bir gülümseme bazen öylece bakardı işte. Diğerleri ondan neden çekinir hiç bilemezdim çünkü bazen Yixing'i kenara çekip konuştuğunu görürdüm, kış elfi yanıma geldiğinde gözleri dolu dolu olur, uzun ince parmakları kalbini sarmalardı. "Tonton birisi." derdi arkasından. "Oldukça tonton birisi." Ama ne konuştuklarını hiç söylemezdi.

Kış cini bizi yasak ormana kadar götürdü, eliyle ileriyi işaret etti. Daha fazlasına cesaret edemeyip takibi bırakmış. Daha fazlasına kimsenin cesareti yoktur, görünüşe göre bahsi geçen öcüler dışında, daha fazlasına kimsenin cesareti yoktur çünkü bu ormana adımını atan kimse bir daha geri dönmemiştir. Ben gitmeye yeltendim, yasak ormana sahiden de girip Noel Baba'yı bulmaya yeltendim ama Sehun durdurdu beni. 

"Noel Baba'yı bulamazsan." dedi. Devam edemedi cümlesine sinirden. "İnsan dünyasını senden iyi bilen yok, kime ne armağan verilecek, kimin evi nerededir bilen yok sen ve ondan başka. Noel ertelenemez, burada kalıp gerekirse onun yerine sen gitmelisin insan dünyasına." 

Cincüce Oh Sehun her ne kadar bundan hoşnut kalmasam da iki asır sonunda dinlemeye değer bir şey söyledi. Yixing kahroldu bu duruma, yumak yumakları bir an onu öldürür gibi olmuş öyle söyledi. Henüz yetmiş senedir burada olmasına rağmen biliyordu yasak ormanın neden yasak olduğunu, biliyordu ki giden gelmez bir daha. Sehun yola çıkmadan evvel koşa koşa gelip kendi elleriyle ördüğü bir atkıyı doladı boynuna, Sehun takmasına izin vermez korkusuna eldivenleri sadece tutuşturuverdi bir anlık yüz yeşillenmesiyle ve tuttu kulağından kardeleni, Sehun'un saçları arasına kondurdu. Tek kelime dahi etmeden geldiği gibi koşa koşa dönüp gidiverdi. Sehun arkasından sinirlenmedi, gülmedi de ama iki asırdan sonra gülmeye en yakınki yüz ifadesi buydu. 

Sehun yanında Noel Baba'yla dönmedi, noele birkaç dakika kalana kadar bekledik ama dönmedi. Yixing yasak ormanın girişinde elinde bir fincan tarçınlı çay ve kemirmeyi çoktan bıraktığı kurabiyesiyle öylece bekledi. 

Yixing bekledi, kulağındaki kardelen solana kadar, tarçınlı çayı buz gibi olana kadar bekledi. Onunla aynı durumdaydık yine de noel için güçlü olmak zorundaydık ama ne Sehun'dan ne de Noel Baba'dan haber gelmedi ve saatler sonunda on ikiye vurduğunda insan dünyasına gitmek üzere bir avuç elf ve cincüceyle yola çıktım.

Cadılar Bayramı Kasabası da tıpkı Noel Kasabası gibi bir yermiş, sonradan öğrendik bunu. Her yer beyaz değilmiş ama, kara karaymış. Her yerde balkabakları asılıymış, her öğün balkabağı yenirmiş ve cadıların, vampirlerin, kurtadamların hatta çuvaldan yapılma kocaman canavarın memleketiymiş orası.Kış cücelerinin dediğine göre çuvaldan yapılma kocaman canavar Noel Baba'yı yemek istemiş.

Yixing ormanın girişinde beklemeye devam etti ve ben o noel gecesinde aşık oldum.

Ben Park Chanyeol, gözleri mavi, içinde kanadı hiç kırılmamış perilerin oynaştığı insan Kim Jongin'e aşık oldum. 

Ben, dilek cini, büyük insanlarla işim olmaz benim. Dediğim gibi büyük insanlar perilerin varlığına inanmaz, bu bizi hep üzer. O yüzden sadece ve sadece küçük insanlara hediye veririz, sevgimizi hak eden ve Peter Pan gelip onları büyülü bir maceraya götürür diye her gece penceresini açık bırakarak uyuyan küçük insanlara hediye veririz.

O noel gecesi yanlışlıkla büyük bir insanın penceresinden içeri girdim, aslında yanlışlıkla değildi, o büyük insanın küçük kardeşine armağanını vermem gerekiyordu o uyurken. Beni gördü, görmemeliydi ama gördü. "Sen Noel Baba değilsin." diye sızlandı masmavi gözleri gece lambasının loş ışığında parlarken. Renkliydi, benim aksime. Saçlarının rengini çözemedim ama koyuydu, teni de öyleydi, koyu ama saçları kadar değil. Sırtına bir battaniye almış, elinde de tıpkı kendi evimdekine benzer seramikten bir fincan vardı. Bembeyaz oluşuma nedense aldırmamış gibiydi.

"Sen kimsin?" diye sorduğumu hatırlıyorum sessizce. İlk defa çocuklar dışında bir insanla konuşuyordum, biraz korkmuştum.

"Ben Jongin, Noel Baba'yı bekliyorum."

"Noel Baba'yı bekleyemezsin, Jongin. Sen onu göremezsin bile."

Dudaklarını büzmüş, kaşlarını da çatmıştı, bunu sinirlendiği her an yaptığını daha sonra öğrenecektim.

"Görebilirim, seni de görüyorum. Ben var ya, denizkızlarını bile görebiliyorum." O gece, parıldayan gözleriyle bana bakmaya devam etti. "Noel Baba'ya söyleyecektim," dedi beni gördüğünden beri ilk defa utanarak. "Ama madem sen geldin, sana söyleyeyim. Bir sonraki noelde hayalimdeki kar küresini verir misin bana armağan olarak?" 

Daha önce hiçbir yetişkin benden hediye istememişti, daha önce hiçbir yetişkin beni görmemişti. Jongin'in gözlerinin ardında oluşan dalgalar beni korkuttu, Jongin'e dair her şey beni korkuttu, omzunun üzerinden bana göz kırpıp birbirlerini devirmeye çalışan kırıksız ve yamasız kanatlı perilere kadar beni baştan aşağı korkuttu. "Kar yağıyor." dedi gözlerini benden ayırıp dışarıya bakarken. Kar yağması moralimi bozdu, dalgalarına can yeleksiz atlayıp tek bir yardım çığlığı bile istemeden sessiz sedasız boğulmaya kendimi neredeyse hazır hissederken kar yağması moralimi fena halde bozdu. "İlk kar yağarken tutulan dilekler gerçek olurmuş, lütfen benim kar küremi getir bir sonraki seneye." 

"Getiremem, çocuk değilsin sen."

Dalgaları sahile vurur gibi oldu, pembe pembe köpükler ve beyaz beyaz köpükler oldu, martı sesleri geceyarısı burnumdan içeri doldu ve gözlerindeki deniz taşıp yanaklarında toprakla buluşunca sapsarı, bizim kasabada bulunmayan bir çiçek filizlendi. Kopardım onu, Jongin geri çekilmedi buz dolu parmaklarım yüzüne yaklaşırken. Titredi biraz ama bir adım bile geri çekilmedi. Kopardım onu, gözleri önünde, kopardım çiçeği. Tek kelime demedi, gözlerini yama ettim taşmasın diye denizi ve kopardım çiçeği, taktım beyaz saçlarım arasından beyaz kulağım ardına, Yixing oldum ben, sarı Yixing.

Jongin dedi ki, "Çocukluğuma getir öyleyse. Ben Noel Baba'dan hediye almadım hiç. İlkini seneye çocukluğuma getir."

Yixing benim garibime giderdi, o ilk gün bakakalmıştı ya Sehun'un arkasından hiç de anlam verememiştim, ilk görüşte yumaklanmıştı karları. Ben yumak yumak olmadım, Jongin'in yanağından topladığım çiçeğe karşılık çıkarıp yüreğimi bıraktım ahşap masasının üzerine. Sene kaçtı bilmem, bir noel gecesiydi, avuç içlerime karlar yağdı. Yüreğim Jongin'in masasında terk edilmiş, kulağım ardında yanağında açan çiçek vardı. Bir noel gecesiydi, avuç içlerime karlar yağdı ve ben, park chanyeol, üşümek nedir öğrendim. Ama karlardan değil. Yüreğim yerinde kalan boşlukta açan mezar çiçeklerinden, ben üşümek nedir öğrendim.

*

"Bunu iç, iyi gelir." Yixing sesi de tıpkı elleri gibi titrerken Sehun'a bitki çayı uzatıyor, cincüce başını iki yana sallayarak kabul etmiyordu. Kış cinleri Sehun'un etrafında daire olmuş, olan biteni anlat da evimize gidelim, dercesinden suratına bakıyorlardı ama Sehun oralı bile olmadı. 

Birkaç elf ve cincüceyle birlikte kasabaya döndüğümde, kızağı beyaz eve bırakıp meydandan evime giderken önde Yixing, ardında da kasabanın yarısı yasak ormana doğru koşuyordu. Kış elfi muhtemelen heyecanla kendini sokağa atmıştı, pembe pijamaları ve çıplak ayaklarıyla hızla koşuyor, ardından seslenen kimseye de dönüp bakmıyordu. 

"Kim seni kaçırabilir?" diye soruyordum meydandaki kalabalık dağıldıktan sonra beyaz eve geri dönüp Noel Baba'nın çarşafına kadar kırmızı olan odasının kapısını tıklayıp içeri girdiğimde. 

"Balkabağı kralı." Penceresinin önünde yağan karı izliyordu, noel kostümünü üzerinden sıyırmış, yerine yeşil uyku tulumunu giymişti.

"Anlamıyorum." dedim bir çırpıda. "Sen Noel Baba'sın. Noel ruhusun, balkabağı kralı Jack kim oluyor da elini kolunu sallayarak buraya gelip seni kaçırabiliyor? Kış cüceleri pek korkmuş, öcüler geldi diye bağırıp dört döndüler tüm kasabada." 

Derin bir nefes alarak pencere kenarından yanıma geldi, omzumu pat patladı ve beyaz sakallarının arasından zar zor görünen bir gülümseme verdi bana. "Chanyeol." dedi. "Bilmediğin pek çok şey var, bu kasabadan, kardan, bizlerden çok daha fazlası var. Endişeni anlayabiliyorum. Jack yapmaması gereken bir şey yaptı, emin ol hak ettiği cezayı alacak, bizden değil, doğa cezalandıracak onu." Gülümsedi. "Sana güvenebileceğimi biliyordum." dedi uzun uzun gözlerime bakarken. "Chanyeol, beyazsan her şeysin, unutma."

"Beyazsam her şeyim."

Gözleri gözlerimde dolaştı, beyazlarım içinde. "Çiçeklerini." dedi. "Sulamayı unutma."

Göz bebeklerim büyüdü, kalakaldım, saçlarım arasındaki çiçeği çıkarıp cebime koymuştum görmesi imkansızdı. Neden bahsettiğini çok sonra anladım, kalbim olması gereken yerin tam üzerinde renk renk çiçekler yeşermişti.

mezar çiçekleri doldurdun yüreğime

Balkabağı kralı iskelet Jack'e ne oldu hiç öğrenemedik, o seneki noel sonrası bir haftalık tatil çok güzel geçti. Sehun suskunluğunu bozarak hafif çakırkeyif kafasıyla Cadılar Bayramı Kasabası'nın nasıl bir yer olduğunu anlattı. Tüm elfler de etrafını sarmaladı, Yixing hariç. O, kulağında bir tek kardeleni ve elinde kendinden de beyaz kar şekeriyle tek bacağı kırık sandalyesinde eski değirmenin önünde oturuyordu.

"Neden buradasın?" diye sordum hemen yanı başında karların içine otururken.

"Sehun öptü beni." Kar şekerlerini narince avuçları arasından yere bıraktı, şaşırmıştım. 

"Ne zaman oldu bu?" 

"Bu sabah." 

"Sabahtan beri burada mı oturuyorsun öylece?" diye sordum. Çünkü yapardı, yetmiş senedir Sehun aklına düştüğü vakit soluğu burada alırdı, yetmiş senedir tek ayağı kırık sandalyeden bir kez olsun düşmedi, şikayet etmedi, atkılar ve bereler ördü, tam yetmiş senedir.

Yixing en sonunda Sehun'dan vazgeçer gibi oldu. Tüm şişlerini ve yumak yumak iplerini bir çuvala doldurup kapımın önüne döktüğü gün, Yixing yüreğindeki yanığa üfler gibi oldu kendi kendine. Bana baktı, sonra da yere düşürdüğü şekere. 

"Ama Chanyeol." dedi hüzünden kendine yara yaptığı sesiyle. "Sehun kesti kirpiklerini."

"Pişman olmuştur belki." diyebildim renkli ışıklarla dolu meydanda cincüceyi seçmeye çalışırken. Yixing biraz parmaklarıyla oynadı, kuş türküsü tutturdu inceden ama hiç ağlamadı.

"Senin yumakların nasıl toparlandı?" diye sordu aradan ne kadar zaman geçtiğini bile bilmezken. Ayağımın altındaki karları eşeledim, beynimde geçen gün tanıştığım oğlanın sesi yankılandı, elimle kalbimi yokladım, pütür pütür çiçek yapraklarını ezdi parmaklarım.

"Çok mu belli oluyor?"

"Çok." dedi.

Ben de anlattım ona, içindeki çocuğa henüz kefen giydirmemiş, bir tabutun başında ağlayıp mezarına çiçekler dikmemiş bir yetişkinle tanışmamın hikayesini baştan sona anlattım. Bence, dedim. Bence Jongin her gün kendi yanağından öpermiş, elini tutup parka gidermiş ve bir sokak kedisini kucağına alıp salıncağa binermiş. 

"Kirpiklerini de hiç kesmeyecek birine benziyor."

Saçlarını okşadım Yixing'in, üzgündü çünkü. 

Tatilden sonraki gün herkes çalışmaya geri döndü, Yixing bile kendine yeni şişler ve yeni ipler alıp örmeye başladı. Ben insan dünyasına gittim, noelden hemen sonraki zamanlarda pek de yoğun olmuyordum ama insan dünyasına gittim işte. Çalışmak için değil, ben Jongin'i görmek istedim. Sahiden de bir kediyi kucağına alıp salıncağa biniyor mu diye onu görmek istedim. Sonra pişman oldum bunu yaptığıma çünkü kalbimdeki çiçekler onun varlığını görür görmez susadı, fizyolojik bir istek değildi bu emindim. Kırmızı atkısını boynuna dolayıp evinin anahtarını cebine koyduğu andan itibaren onu izlemeye başladım, sadece birkaç küçük çocuk görüyordu beni, hayatın yormadığı ve şimdiden kalpleri kaskatı olmaya yüz tutmamış birkaç küçük çocuk. 

Sakin biriydi, bir sokak köpeğine selam verdi ve paltosuna atılan kartopu için kaşlarını bile çatmadı. Kitap satılan bir yere elinde köşe başındaki çiçekçiden aldığı kasımpatılarla girdi ve güneş batana kadar da çıkmadı, evet onca saat orada dikilip buğulu camdan onu görmeye çalıştım ama olmadı, içeriden kimse de camı silmedi.

Diğer gün o kitapçıda çalıştığını öğrendim, daha erken bir saatte evden çıkıp tek elinde kasımpatıları tutarken diğeriyle de cebinden çıkardığı anahtarla ahşap kapıyı açtı. Ben köşe başında onu izliyordum, dönüp baksa görürdü beni ama sağına soluna dikkat etmiyordu yürürken.

Jongin her sabah kitapçıya çiçek taşımaya devam etti, karlar eridiği ve çiçek mevsimleri döne döne değiştiği zaman bile. Ben her gün onu izledim, kulağımdaki sarı papatya hiç solmadı ve çıplak göğsüme dokunduğum zaman kalbimdeki çiçekler parmaklarıma dolanıp durdu. Ona kalbime iyi bakıp bakmadığını sormak istedim, çıkarıp masasının üzerine koymuştum ya bir dağ gelinciği gibi orada öylece kalmıştı, ona kalbimin hala atıp atmadığını sormak istedim çünkü bir süredir hayattaymışım gibi gelmiyordu bana. Ona kalbim olması gereken yerdeki çiçekleri ve istenmeden biten yeşil otları göstermek istedim, saçlarıma sıkı sıkı yapışan sarı papatyayı, bir gün karahindiba olmasından korktuğum ve saçlarıma sıkı sıkı yapışan sarı papatyayı göstermek istedim. Yanağına dokunup sende yeşerdi bu demek istedim, yanağına dokunup hiç gocunmam bundan ama bir gün tüm esintilerden korumak istemem bunu, demek istedim. Bir gün uçup gidecek de toz toz havaya karışacak, senin burnuna dolup benim kalbimi kaplayacak diye korkmayayım demek istedim. Ona neden kalbimi mezarlığı bellediğini gerçekten sormak istedim. Ama sadece izledim, uzaktan, aylarca.

O kadar uzun bir süreydi ki, insan dünyasındaki parklarda saçlarımdaki sarı papatyanın aynısı çıktı. Onlar uçuşup gidecekti birkaç ay sonra biliyordum, bendekini alıp bir cam kafese koymak istedim. O kadar uzun bir süreydi ki, Sehun kış elfiyle birlikte atkı örmeye başladı. Yixing'in tek ayağı kırık sandalyesinin yanına tek ayağı kırık olan bir sandalye daha getirdi ve eline hiç yakışmayan şişlerle yamuk yumuk, en az iki serçe parmağın aynı anda içinden geçebileceği kadar büyük deliklerle dolu atkılar örmeye başladı.

Ben buzdan defterime buzdan kalemimle çocukların isteklerini yazmaya devam ettim, havalar ısınınca yalnızca geceleri gidebildim insan dünyasına. Güneş beni yakmasın diye yalnızca geceleri izledim onu, ilk defa her şey olmaktan nefret ettim. İnsan derisinden istedim kendime tenim erimesin diye, güneşi küstürdükleri için büyüklere çok kızdım, küçük bir çocuk gibi küsüp giden, bizi dağılma korkusuyla tek başımıza bırakan güneşe de çok kızdım. Yine de gündüz vakitleri ve yaz aylarında Jongin'i görmeye gidemedim çünkü yasaktı.

Noel Kasabası'nda benim için kesinlikle yasak olan iki şey vardı. Birincisi, yetişkinlerle konuşmak; ikincisi de istediğim her an kasabayı terk etmek.

Sadece çocukların dileklerini defterime yazmalı ve her günün sonunda kış cinlerine listemi ulaştırmalıydım, böylece tüm hediyeler zamanında hazırlanıp paketlenerek verileceği çocuğun ismi ve adresine göre ayrılıyordu. Kimsesizler için atkılarımız ve çoraplarımız vardı, böyle insanların çocuk olması gerekmiyordu.

Noel Baba'ya gidip ben çiçek açtım diyemedim, yasaklardan birini çiğnemiştim bile. Bir yetişkinle, üstelik insan olan bir yetişkinle konuşmuş ve beni sarı Yixing yapmasına izin vermiştim. Kış elfinden bile daha yumak yumaktım, cincüce onu öpmüştü. Bir yetmiş sene de benim mi beklemem gerekiyordu bilmiyordum lakin, insan ömrü için bu süre çok fazlaydı. Jongin yetmiş seneye ölür de kalbimdeki mezara onu gömmek zorunda kalırsam ne yapardım bilmiyordum, kulağım ardındaki sarı papatyam tıpkı insan parklarındaki gibi içine kaçarsa, bembeyaz kartopu gibi dirilip un ufak olursa güneşte, biri gelip de hüf diye ona üflerse, rüzgar esip de hüf diye ona üflerse, parça parça kuş kanadı gibi ayrılırsa benden ne yapardım hiç bilmiyorum.

Noel Baba'ya gidip ben çiçek açtım diyemedim. Ağustos boyunca Jongin'i göremedim de ben Noel Baba'ya gidip güneş olmadan da dağılıyorum, eriyorum ay ışığında, bir kırık sandalyem dahi yok oturacak diyemedim. Çiçekleri eşeleyip kalbimdeki mezara sığasım geliyor, öleceğimi bilsem kendimi ruhumdan tavana asarım, dizlerime sarılıp mezara giresim geliyor, ben bulmuşum güneşimi, dağılıyorum diyemedim.

Yixing bir gece beni kenara çekti, kulağında kardeleni, yanakları heyecandan yeşil yeşil olmuştu. Sarı papatyama baktı gülümseyerek. Diyemediğim her şeyi anladı. Tek elini kalbine götürüp, "Dolanıyor parmaklarıma yeşil otlar." Dedi. Şaşırdım çok. Yixing o gece bana yetmiş senelik itirafını yaptı. Kardelenini kasabaya geldiği ilk gün Sehun'un kirpiklerinden kopardığını söyledi. Yumak yumak oluşunun hikayesi buymuş, Sehun'un kirpiklerinde çiçek açtırdığı için Sehun da onun kalbinde çiçek açtırmış. İlk başta canı yanmış çünkü Yixing'in mezarı biraz diken doluymuş, yetmiş sene kadar. Bana bunu neden anlattığını sordum, çiçeklerini sulamadığın için, dedi. Dikenler kopup gidermiş ama solan çiçekler solan bir ruha benzermiş.

Ben de o gece Jongin'e gittim, yasak olduğunu bilmeme rağmen.

"Seni bekliyordum." Dedi bana. "Aylardır seni bekliyordum. Kasımpatı aldım sana, sümbül bile aldım, hangi rengi seversin hiç bilmiyordum o yüzden hepsinden renk renk pencere önüne dizdim. Seni bekliyordum, ben solmadım ama çiçekler soldu." Dedi bana.

.

O gece ben Jongin'i tanıdım.

Yaşını sormadım, o da bana sormadı. Zaten kaç yaşında olduğumu bilmiyordum bile. Yixing yetmiş yaşında mıydı mesela? Noel Kasabası'nda doğmamıştık biz, nasıl bulacaktık ne kadardır var olduğumuzu, bulamazdık.

Jongin o gece bana çok mutlu şeyler anlatmak istediğini söyledi, beslediği kedileri ve her sabah selam verdiği köpeği anlattı. Bir gün giderler diye isim koymamış hiçbirine ama istersem ben yapabilirmişim bunu, arkadaşlarını benim istediğim şekilde çağıracak kadar çok sevmiş beni. Bu kadar kısa sürede nasıl mümkün olur bu, diye sormak istedim ona ama soramadım aynı düşünceler içinde olduğum için.

Daha başka, dedim hevesle bana mutfağında el yapımı limonata ikram ederken. Daha başka ne mutlulukların var anlatacağın? Daha başkası yokmuş. Bu kadarmış mutlu olduğu anlar, hepsi bu kadarmış. 

"Kış olsaydı sana en sevdiğim battaniyeyi verirdim." dedi bana, ben mutfak penceresindeki çiçeklerine bakıyordum. "Sonra tekrar gelirsin değil mi, kar yağarken?"

"Gelirim."

Belki gelemezdim, yasaktı çünkü. Noel Baba, Jack'in doğa tarafından cezalandırıldığını söylemişti. Noel Baba, bir gün çiçek açacağımı da söylemişti bana. Öyleyse çiçeğimin yaşaması için güneşin peşine düşmek beni suçlu yapmamalıydı.

"Senin rengin beyaz ya, dokunsam üşür müyüm ki?" Kolumu uzattım. "Dokun bakalım."

Tereddütle renkli parmaklarını bana uzattı, ben de bir adım ona yaklaştım. Parmağının ucuyla minicik bileğime dokundu, gülümsedim. "Üşüdüm biraz." dedi. "Ama hoşuma gitti."

"Sen sahiden görüyor musun denizkızlarını?" 

Başını salladı. "Bir kere denize gitmiştik biz, ben teyzemle yaşamaya başlamadan önce." Söylememesi gereken bir şeyi söylemiş gibi kirpik altından bana baktı, duymamış gibi yaptım. "Küçüktüm ama ben. Sonra denizkızı gördüm, yemin ederim sana. Başka hiç gitmedim denize ama sana yalan söylemiş gibi olmayayım, bence hala görebilirim. Seni görüyorum sonuçta, bence sen denizkızlarından bile daha güzelsin."

Jongin'e bir yasağı çiğnediğimi söylemedim. Pencere önündeki çiçekleri bana tek tek tanıtırken kalbimdekilerden de bahsetmedim. Neden böyle hissettiğimi bilmiyorum ama sahiden de kirpiklerini hiç kesmeyecek gibiydi, öyle geldi bana. Ben de tüm gece onu izledim bir mutfak masasında.

Kasabaya döndüğüm vakit her şey yerli yerindeydi, birinin önümü kesip beni kelepçelemesini falan da beklemiyordum ama kötü bir şeyler olmalı gibiydi sanki. Belki de iki asırlık hatrımdı, bilemedim. 

Sonraki geceler de onun yanına gitmeye devam ettim. Bir yaz akşamı balkonunda otururken ona kardelenler armağan ettim, soldu hepsi ertesi güne kadar ama ben hep beyaz beyaz vardım yanına.

"Sahiden de başka renk yok mu senin yaşadığın yerde?" 

"Doğada yok ama bak yeşil hep kıyafetlerim." Ona yeşili neden çok sevdiğimden bahsettim. Evimi görmek istediğini söyledi, arkadaşlarımla tanışmak istediğini. Ona Zhang Yixing ve yumak yumak karlarını anlattım, Sehun'un da artık atkı örmeyi öğrendiğini ve bazı zamanlar değirmenin arkasında birbirlerini öptüklerini anlattım. Tek ayağı kırık sandalyeyi görmek istediğini söyledi. Ona üşürsün dedim, sen orada üşürsün kanın donar, buz tutarsın, dedim. Koşarak içeri gidip avcunun içinde sıkı sıkıya tuttuğu şeyi getirdi yanıma, göğsüne bastırmıştı ellerini. Geldi, tek eliyle ellerimi açtı, bembeyaz kalbimi bıraktı avuç içlerime. Sormak istemiştim ama soramamıştım ona, meğer bulmuş kalbimi. Kendimden söküp orada öylece bırakıp gittiğim an bulmuş, çok sıcakmış kalbim, öyle dedi. İçi buz dolu halbuki. Dokunmadan bile anlaşılır bu, bir saniye bile baksan hiç dokunmadan benim kalbimin buz dolu olduğu, her zaman tık tık diye attığı anlaşılır. 

"Sıcacık kalbin, hiç üşümem ben senin memleketine gittiğim vakit ona dokunursam."

Öyle değil işte, diye bağırdım içimden. Benim memleketimde üzerine karlar yağar, yüreğim mezar olur sana orada, al da git çiçeklerini ne olur, diye bağırdım. Al da git çiçeklerini bana bir tek karahindiba kalsın, herkesten saklarım rüzgara karışmasın diye de, özlersem seni üflerim. Al da git çiçeklerini bana bir tek karahindiba kalsın, diye avazım çıktığı kadar bağırmak istedim. Ama tık tık diye atıyordu kalbim avuçlarım içinde. Jongin hevesle, "Daha fazla anlat." dedi. Anlattım.

Yaz bitti, Yixing ve Sehun neredeyse bir dünya dolusu atkı ve bir dünya dolusu bere ördü. Her gün listemi kış cinlerine götürmeye devam ettim, Noel Baba'yı pek fazla görmedim, geçen noelde yaşananlar hala ara ara konuşuluyordu ve yasak ormanın girişi kapatılmıştı davetsiz misafirler için.

Jongin'in limonataları zamanla bitki çaylarına dönüştü, gizlice ceplerime doldurup yolladı beni evinden, kasabada böyle şeyler içemediğim için yakınmam yüzünden. Sehun zorla çaylarımdan içmeye çalıştı, huysuz hali hiç çekilmiyordu zaten ama aşık ve huysuzken çok zor birine dönüştü. Yixing, Jongin için atkı ördü, yasak olmasını bilmesine rağmen. Ona götüremeyeceğimi söyledim. Çok üzüldü ama Sehun en sonunda doğrusunu yaptığımı söyledi. Jongin, kış elfinin onun için atkı ördüğünü öğrenince bir kavanoz dolusu ot verdi elime, bunları kaynatsın, dedi. Siz üşümezmişsiniz ama bunları kaynatıp kaynatıp içsin, dedi.

Ona bir perinin kanadını kıran acımasız çocukları anlattığımdan beri en korktuğu şey büyümekmiş. Büyüyüp de peri kanadı kırmaktan, bir denizkızıyla konuşamamaktan, en çok da beni görememekten korkarmış. Gecenin bir vakti uyandığında kalbimin tık tıklarını duyamazsa ödü koparmış, öyle dedi. Beni her görüşünde heyecanla, "Chanyeol, baksana içime. Baksana omuzlarıma, perilerim kanat çırpıyor mu?" diye sordu.

"Senin perilerin seni hep öpüyor." Dedim ona her seferinde. Perilerin öpmesi onu sürekli mutlu etti, ben öpsem de bu denli neşelenir miydi günü merak ettim ama onu üşütmekten korktuğum için değdirmedim dudaklarımı tenine. 

Sonunda kış geldiğinde sabahları kitapçıya kadar eşlik ettim ona, elimde kardelenlerle. Bir daha kasımpatı almadı, benim beyaz beyazlarımı koydu kahverengi masalarının üzerine. Dedi ki, müşterileri pek beğenmiş, herkes soruyormuş nereden bulduğunu. Chanyeol verdi, diyormuş. Bunu söyledikten sonra dudaklarını ısırıyor. Cümlenin devamı var sanki ama söylemiyor. Kıkırdayıp içeri kaçıyor. Buğulu camlara da parmaklarıyla papatyalar çiziyor, sarı olduğunu biliyorum.

Sabahları ona eşlik edip, beni yakmayan kış güneşinin altında dilek topladım, gün sona erdiğinde kış cinlerine listemi gönderdim ve hemen kasabaya dönmek yerine Jongin'le birlikte garip çaylarından içtim. İlk kar yağarken bana tüm yaz bahsettiği battaniyesini verdi, doladı sırtıma, balkonundaydık. 

"Çalıştığım kitapçı." Dedi yavaşça. "Ben küçükken aileme aitti." Onu ilk gördüğüm andan bu yana aylar geçmişti ama ailesiyle ilgili tek kelime etmemişti bu vakte kadar. Kolumu kaldırarak onu battaniyenin altına çektim, şaşırdı biraz. 

"Sonra satmak zorunda kaldık, küçük kardeşimle birlikte o raflar arasında büyüdük biz. Okumayı orada öğrendik, ilk kitabımızı orada okuduk. Annem de böyle benim gibi ellerinde çiçeklerle açardı her sabah kapıyı, mis gibi kokardı Chanyeol içerisi, görmeliydin." Parmakları arasındaki kupayı sallarken gülümsedi. "Babam herkese bu çaylardan ikram ederdi, hele kışın. Sizin orda var mıdır bilmiyorum, sıcak çikolata nedir sen bilir misin?" Başımı salladım. "Sıcak çikolata ve çiçek kokardı kışın içerisi, bir de yeni kitap kokusu var tabi. Çok güzeldi, imkanım olsa da göstersem sana o günleri." 

İç çekti. "Sonra bir gün birilerine satmak zorunda kaldık, annem çok üzüldü. Her sabah erkenden kalkıp çiçek aldı geldi eve. Her yeri saksılar doldurdu, babam çaylar demledi, kardeşim ve ben ödevlerimizi mutfak masasında yapmaya başladık sırf kendimizi kitapçıda hissedebilmek için. Ama hiçbir şey vermedi o hissi, çiçek ve çay kokusu birleşince aynısı olmadı işte.

Bir gece annemi sümbülüyle konuşurken duydum, ağlıyordu. Çok küçüktüm ama karşısına geçip ellerini tuttum ve ona söz verdim bir gün biricik kitapçımızı, evimizin bir parçasını geri alacağıma dair." 

Üşümüştü, battaniyeye sokuldu. Bana sokulsun istedim ama üşür diye tereddüt ettim. 

"Bak geri aldım sonra." Dedi gülümseyen yüzüyle bana doğru döndüğünde. "Bak geri aldım. Ama böyle sana söyler gibi söyleyemedim ona." Biraz daha sokuldu battaniyeye, burnunun ucu kızarmış ve sesi titriyordu.  
"Gurur duydum seninle." Diye fısıldadım. İlk defa üşür mü diye düşünmeden dolandığı battaniyeyle onu kendime çektim. 

"Böyle sana söyler gibi söyleyemedim ama geri aldım ben evimizi." Dedi bedenini benimkine yaslarken, aramızdaki örtüye rağmen sıcaklığı taa kalp boşluğuma dolmuştu, yeşil otlar sabırsızca kıpırdandı.

"Gurur duydum seninle."

Ağlamaya başladı, başı omzumdayken. 

"Annem bana bir kar küresi vermişti." Diye anlatmaya devam etti. "Hani senden istedim ya, o işte. Bir kazada kırıldı o; annemin, babamın ve kardeşimin kemikleriyle birlikte hem de. Ben de başka hiç kimseden hediye istemedim Chanyeol, yemin ederim sana. Doğum günlerimde bile istemedim. Doğum gününde hediye istemeyen çocuk olur mu? Tekrar denize gidebilmek istedim ama. Arabamızın arka koltuğunda oturup uçurumun kıyısından görünen maviliği seyretmek ve bulutlarla konuşmak istedim. Denizkızlarıyla da yüzmek istedim ama olmadı işte. Çok mu karışık anlatıyorum, hı?"

Başımı iki yana salladım tek kelime etmeden çünkü ağlıyordu. Daha önce bir insan nasıl ağlar hiç düşünmemiştim, daha önce bir insan yanımda ağlamamıştı ve insanların neden ağlayabileceğini de sormamıştım kendime. Öylece izin verdim başını omzuma koyup ağlamasına. Saçlarını okşamak istedim, dokunamadım ama böyle dokunur gibi yaptım buzdan kemiklerimle hayali bir okşama bıraktım saçları arasına.

"Ben sonra teyzemin evinde kalmaya başladım. Senin memleketinde kimsesi olmayan çocuklara kim bakar Chanyeol?" Noel Kasabası'nda kimsesiz çocukların olmadığını söylemedim ona kalbinin kırılmaması için. 

"Birinin kimsesiz olması için illa da çocuk olması gerekmez gerçi, bak büyüdüm hala kimsem yok." Burnunu çekerek bana baktı. "Ama sanırım sen varsın artık."

Jongin'e şaşırıyordum, kendime de öyle. Daha da şaşıracağım bir şey yaptım sonra. Sıcacık parmaklarını doladım parmaklarıma. Kalbim olması gereken yere götürdüm, irkilmedi bile.  
"Parmaklarıma dolanıyor sarmaşıkların." Diye fısıldadı. İçimde yer değiştiren kökleri hissettim, güneşe yönelen yaprakları ve henüz çiçek açmamış tomurcukları hissettim.

"Senin sarmaşıkların aslında." Dedim. "Bakmak ister misin?"

Gözlerini kırparak yarım gülümsedi ve başını aşağı yukarı salladı, en azından gözyaşları durmuştu. Kendimi biraz geri çekerek battaniyenin altından çıktım. "Üşüyeceksin."der gibi oldu ama sonra bembeyaz olduğumu hatırlamış gibi sustu. Yeşil kazağımın eteklerinden tutarak başımdan çıkardım, Jongin'in tam karşısında bağdaş kurarak oturdum ve kazağımı da battaniyenin yanında yere bıraktım. Bu defa elini tutmadım, parmaklarını yavaşça, biraz da korkarak bana uzatan kendisiydi. Yeni açmış, mor bir çiçeğin taç yaprağına dokundu dudağını ısırırken. Çiçeğin hoşuna gitmiş olmalı, sıcaklığına sarıldı hemen. Jongin kıkırdadı, gıdıklanmıştı. Kendini mor çiçekten kurtarıp yavaşça yeşil otları okşadı, rüzgar esmiş gibi bir o yana bir bu yana sallandılar memnuniyetle. 

Hipnoz olmuş gibiydi, parmakları arada göğsüme de değiyordu. Kendimi hiç iyi hissetmiyordum ama iyi anlamda bir iyi hissetmemeydi sanırım bu. Beni sevmesini istiyordum, ona kimsesizmiş gibi hissettirmemek ve yanağından koparıp aldığım sarı papatyayı sonsuza kadar bir cam fanusta saklamak istiyordum.

"Nasıl benim sarmaşıklarım oluyor bunlar?"

"Sana kalbimi bıraktığım vakit sen de bunları verdin bana, köklendim, tomurcuk oldum, çiçek açmayı bekliyorum." Dedim.

"Chanyeol." Dedi parmaklarını olduğu yerden uzaklaştırıp, çiçek saplarından daha da uzaklarda gezdirirken. Titredim.

"Baksana içime. Baksana omuzlarıma, perilerim kanat çırpıyor mu?"

"Senin perilerin seni hep öpüyor." Dedim ona boynumu geçip ensemdeki saç tutamlarını okşamaya başladığında.

"Ben de seni öpeyim mi o zaman? Rengarenk çiçekler dizmişim yüreğine, ben de senin perin olayım mı?"

Ona, yüreğime mezar çiçekleri dizdiğini söylemedim parmaklarıyla dudaklarımı yakarken. Yutkunurken, "Ol." Diyebildim, konuşurken ona değdim, iki dudağım arasında derisi sürtündü. Korkarak ve olabildiğince yavaşça onu kendime çektim, bir kelebeğe dokunur gibiydim, daha önce hiç bir kelebeğe dokunmamıştım ama yapsaydım bunu aynı böyle olurdum. Jongin'in sarmaşıkları tüm göğsümü sardı, Jongin'in sarmaşıkları kolumdan boynunu tutan elime indi ve onun bedenine geçti. Bundan rahatsız olmamış gibiydi.

"Kar yağıyor." Diye fısıldadı aramızda neredeyse iki santimetre kaldığında. 

"Fark ettim, üşüyorum biraz."

Bu onu güldürdü. "Ben de çok sıcakladım."

Ve beni öptü.

Bende büyüttüğü sarmaşığı iki yandan bizi sardı ve mor çiçekler saçlarında taç oldu. O gece hiç yapmamam gereken bir şey yaptım. Listeye onun adını da ekledim.

Kim Jongin, bir kar küresi istiyor.

.

ben park chanyeol  
gece oldu ve korktum

Hata yapmıştım, ben Park Chanyeol hayatımın ilk hatasını yapmıştım ve Noel Kasabası'ndan sürgün edileceğimi düşünemeden yapmıştım bunu. Sürgün edilmiştim edilmesine lakin insanların dünyasına değil, yanında evimdeymişim de damarlarımdan akan mavi mavi buzlara, mavi mavi soğuklara ve mavi mavi don tutan kalbime rağmen evimdeymişim de boynuma tek bir atkı dolamadan, üzerime tek bir battaniye çekmeden, çıplak ayaklarıma rağmen sıcacık hissettiğim insanın dünyasına değil, ben arafa sürgün edilmiştim. Arafa sürgün edilmek acı bir şey, hele de soğuk olmasına rağmen kalbini attıran o buzlar, parmak uçlarında gezinen kar taneleri, gözünü kırptığın her an kirpiklerinin birbirine vurması tık tık diye, bunlar senden alındığında ve kim olduğunu bilmeden yaşamaya başladığında, aslında buna yaşamak da denemez, arafa sürgün edilmek çok acı bir şey.

Ne kadar zaman geçti bilemedim, üzerime karlar yağdı, dolular yağdı yumruk gibi, yağmur yağdı güneş açtı, neredeyse sırtımdan bir sarmaşık göğe uzanıverecekti ki ben gözlerimi açtım. Topak topak olan üzerimi silkeledim yavaşca, tutulan dizlerimi ovaladım parmaklarımla. Parmaklarıma baktım, beyaz değillerdi. Soluk sarı olmuştu parmaklarım, tırnaklarım siyah boyalı, tırnaklarım uzuncaydı ama benim değildi bunlar. Yüzüme dokundum, tırnaklarım çizdi tenimi, soyundum yüreğime baktım, yerli yerindeydi; soyundum yüreğime dokundum, tık tık seslerim gitmişti, atmıyordu yüreğim. Kıymık kıymıklarım, dokununca parmaklarıma dolanan çiçek köklerim gitmişti. Yüreğim çiçeksiz boş bir cenazeydi, cenazemin içi mezarlık olmuştu, mezarlığa ölü çiçekler dolmuştu. 

Orada öylece durmuş simsiyah uzun tırnaklarımla kalbime vurup tek bir tık sesi duymayı bekledim, tek bir tık sesi duyuncaya kadar vurmaya da devam edecektim lakin gözlerim yanmaya başladı, göremez oldum ben neredeyim, artık beyaz olmayan bedenime sarıldım soluk sarı kollarımla. Beni almaya geldikleri vakit, bilincimi kaybetmek üzereydim.

*

İnsanlar örümceklerden neden korkar anlamam, Jongdae dedi ki bana, insanlar sekiz bacaklı olan her şeyden korkarmış, dört bacaklı olan her şeyden ve hatta bacağı olmayıp sürünen her şeyden korkarmış. Hadi oradan, dedim ona. O da beni korkak olmakla suçladı, haklı olmamaktan her zaman korkarmışım kendini buna inandırmış bir şekilde. 

"Olay korkularımızsa, seninkilerle devam edelim." Tahtaları artık iyice eskimiş tavandan kendini baş aşağı sallarken ellerini iki yandan bırakıp hafifçe beni tokatladı. 

"Seni mahvederim." dedi yere hafif bir iniş yaptığında. "Dişlerini sökerim senin, kanatlarını yolarım." 

"O zaman ağzını açmayacaksın." Dedim ona dişlerimi göstererek yalandan gülerken. Suratını buruşturup benden nefret ettiğini söyledi ama onun en yakın arkadaşı olduğumu biliyordum.  
"Hem şu gulyabaniyle dün gece ne haltlar yediğini biliyorum."  
"Yuh sahiden." Dedi bağırarak, ne zaman utansa bağırırdı yüzü kızarmadığı için. "Özelimiz de olmayacak burada, bıktım artık."  
Junmyeon, bahsi geçen gulyabani, en yakın arkadaşım Jongdae'nin uzatmalı sevgilisi olur ve Jongdae her kavgalarından sonra evi BENİM başıma yıkarak onu hayatından çıkardığını bas bas bağırır, birkaç duvar kırar ve ertesi gece tıpış tıpış sevgilisinin kollarına geri döner. Onlara başımı ağrıttıklarını söylerim ama gulyabani Junmyeon bunun mümkün olmadığını çünkü benim bir vampir olduğumu hatırlatır bana. Sırlarımızı önüne gelene anlattığı için Jongdae'ye çok kızarım ama bu bir son bulmaz.

"Cadı Kazanı'na girerken görmüşler sizi. Gizli işler için oraya gidilmez, hiç öğretememişim sana. Kurbağa Kuyruğu'na gitseydiniz bak bakalım kimsenin haberi oluyor muydu?"  
"Abi ben daha iki yüz yaşındayım." Diye isyan etti. "Ne işim var orada? Sekiz asırlık mumyalar bile bıraktı Kurbağa Kuyruğu'nu."  
"O zaman böyle oturup ağlama sonra."

"Chanyeol, sen kimden tarafsın? Kimin arkadaşısın sen, kendine gel ya." Diyip az önce indiği tavan arasına geri çıktı hop diye. Bana küstüğünde yapardı böyle, sahici bir küsme değildi ama yaptığı. Yukarıdan hala söylenmeye devam ediyordu. "Çağırdı işte gitmese miydim? Dayanamıyorum şerefsize bilmiyorsun sanki, gitmese miydim yani?"

Kim Jongdae, yüz elli senelik en yakın arkadaşım, onunla tanıştığım günden beri Junmyeon'la bir şöyle bir böyleli ilişkisine devam ediyordu ve onu benden çok daha önce tanıyanlara göre bu, ikisinin de birbirlerini gördükleri ilk anda başlamıştı.  
Jondae'den, gözlerimi Cadılar Bayramı Kasabası'nda açtığım ilk andan beri ayrılamıyorum. Ayrılmak da istemiyorum zaten, buraya benden elli sene kadar önce gelmişti ve kim olduğunu bilmeyen, sadece adının Chanyeol olduğunu söyleyen korkmuş bana yardımcı olmuştu. Ben de senin gibiydim, demişti Yarasa Evi'nde birlikte geçirdiğimiz ilk gecede. Buraya gelen herkes benim gibiymiş, sahiden de öyleymiş çünkü ben gördüm sonradan hepsini. Kolumdan tuttuğu gibi, tepedeki siyah şatoya götürmüştü beni, yarasa eviymiş adı. Ev korkunç görünüyor, yemin ederim. Siyah olan her şeyin bir çatı altında toplanması gibi. Ama burada yaşayanlar, vampirler, buna bayılıyor. Bu yüzden kimseye sarıyı siyahtan daha çok sevdiğimi söylemedim. Jongdae'ye bile. Çünkü sarı güneş demek ve vampirler güneşten nefret ediyor.

Yarasa Evi'nin karşısında Cadı Konağı var. Jongdae'nin sürekli gittiği Cadı Kazanı barının sahibi Mathilda da orada kalıyor. Çürümüş dişleri ve yeşil suratıyla Cadılar Bayramı'nda oldukça fazla insan korkutuyor, aslında sevimli biri bile sayılabilir ama bize dediklerine göre, insanlar karşısındakini tanımadan etiket yapıştırırmış şak diye, o yüzden hepimizden korkuyorlarmış. Görevimiz de bu aslında, insanları korkutmak. Ne kadar korku salarsak o kadar mutlu oluyoruz, diğer sene için motivasyon kazanıyoruz biraz da.

Ben Park Chanyeol, Cadılar Bayramı Kasabası'ndaki birkaç vampirden biriyim. Canavar, kan emici, yarasa, drakula, hangisini tercih edersiniz bilemem ama ben Chanyeol'um. Siyah kadifeden kanatları ve bembeyaz sivri dişleriyle korku saçan Chanyeol'um. Ben kanatlarımı açtığım zaman her yer kararır, gün bile geceye döner diyemem belki çünkü yakar beni güneş, un ufak, toz toprak eder. Ben kendime sarılır da uyurum, herkes korkar benden lakin ben gündüz vakti kanatlarımı bedenime dolar kan kırmızısı gözlerime perdeler çekerek tek başıma uyurum tavan arasında. 

Kimse sormaz en sevdiğim rengi. Drakulanın, kan emici canavarın en sevdiği renk pembedir ama kimse sormaz. Jongdae'nin mordur, yalnızca ben ve Junmyeon biliriz bunu. Jongdae'nin mor bir elması vardır, üzeri beyaz beyaz noktalarla doludur. Vampirler elma yemez, bu yüzden Mathilda'ya büyü yaptırır beyaz benekli mor elmasının çürüyüp kokuşmaması için. Onu en çok bu korkutur.

Ben korkularımı kimseyle paylaşmam, ödüm kopar olur da gerçekleşir diye, ödüm kopar gözlerim önünde canlı kanlı gerçekleşir diye. Bunun yerine düşünmemeye çalışırım. Kendime bile bahsetmem, kendimi bile rahatlatmaya çalışmam. Benim korkum dokuz harflidir, adını ağzıma almam.

Günlerimi Jongdae'yle geçiririm ben. O yokken de karanlık ormandan aydınlık ormana kadar yürürüm, tek bir parmağımı bile uzatamam ama yanma korkusuna. Cadılar Bayramı Kasabası'nın sınırı da aydınlık ormandır zaten, daha önce hiç kimse ayak basmamıştır buraya.

Jongdae Cadılar Bayramı'na bir ay kala Yarasa Evi'ne onlarca balkabağı taşır peşi sıra Suho'yu sürüklerken. Tüm vampirler alt salonda toplanır kabak oyarız. Korkunç suratlar yapmamız gerekir ama ben hep gülen sevimli kabaklar yaparım, benim balkabaklarım hiç insan dünyasına gönderilmez. Jongdae de üzülmeyeyim diye tavan arasına onlardan sergi yapar, balkabağı sergimizi kimse ziyaret etmez.

"Bugün Şila'yı gördüm." Suho balkabağının çekirdeklerini yandaki kaba koyarken söyledi bunu. Jongdae elinin tersiyle ağzına vurup, "Anma adını ağzına." dedi. Bunu da fısıldayarak yaptı. "Yarın bir gidelim Mathilda'nın yanına. Okuyup üflesin yine seni."

"Şöyle deme, büyü yapıyor dua okumuyor bu kadın. Daha geçen ay gittik Jongdae, hiçbir şey olmaz demedi mi? Doktora götürüyorsun sanki beni." 

Cadı Şila, kasabada sahip olduğum tek düşman. Benden başka da düşmanı olan yok burada. Tam doksan senedir türlü türlü yollardan beni öldürmeye çalışıyor, bez bebeğimi yapıp bıçaklar saplıyor, kan dolu kadehime zehirli örümcek ayakları kokuyor, kanatlarımı birbirine yapıştırıyor. Bunların hepsini de onun bana karşı olan ilgisine karşılık vermediğim için yapıyor. Hayata küstü ben onu reddettiğim için, Cadı Konağı'ndan taşınıp mezarlığın tepesinde kendine bir kulübe yaptı kimseyi de almıyor içeri. 

Bir keresinde sahiden öldürüyordu beni, içtiğim kanların hepsini kustum. Jongdae çok korktu, Mathilda'ya götürdü beni, güvendiği tek cadıya. Şikşok büyüsü yaptı bana Mathilda, Şila'nınkilerin etki etmemesi için. O günden beri iyiyim ama Jongdae çoğu şeyi fazlaca abartıyor beni sevdiğinden ötürü. Onu üzmemek için ertesi gün yine de gideceğimi söyledim.

Tüm balkabaklarını oyduk, Jongdae ve Suho günlerce ayna karşısında nasıl korkunç görünürüz provası yaptı, ben pipetimle kan içerken onlara güldüm, mumyalar yüzünden tüm kasabada kum fırtınası çıktı ve sonunda Cadılar Bayramı geldiğinde oldukça korkunç bir şey oldu.

Her sene kurayla hangi insan mahallesine gideceğimiz söylenirdi bize. Üst üste üç sene aynı insanları korkutunca bu sefer de aynısı olur sandım ama daha önce hiç gitmediğim bir yer geldi bana. Jongdae'den oldukça uzaktım, gece yarısına daha vardı ve küçük çocuklar sokaklarda şeker topluyordu. Balkabaklarının içine lambalar yerleştirilmişti, insanlar kapı önlerine cadı süpürgeleri koymuştu, eğleniyordu herkes. Sonra önümde biri durdu, kucağında bir sepet, içinde hiç şeker yoktu. Küçük de değildi, koskocaman bir yetişkindi ama kucağında bomboş şeker sepetiyle dolanıyordu.

"Merhaba bay dracula." dedi bana gülümseyerek. Dişlerimi çıkardım, daha da gülümsedi, korkmadı benden.

"Nasılsınız bay dracula?" Gözlerimi kıpkırmızı yaptım, yine gülümsedi. "Size şeker ikram etmek isterdim bay drakula ama gördüğünüz gibi hiç kimse bana şeker vermek istemiyor. İyi geceler diliyorum size." Tekrar gülümseyerek sepetine sarılmış bir şekilde yanımdan geçip gitti. Kimseyi korkutmak istemesem dahi insanlar beni gördükleri zaman çığlık çığlığa evlerine girerdi, yataklarından kalkıp dışarıya kaçarlardı. Bu oğlan bana iyi geceler dedi. Jongdae yanımda olsa çok gülerdi.

"Bay drakula?" 

Gittiği onca yolu geri yürüyerek yanıma geldi. Gözleriyle baştan aşağı beni süzdü, kaşlarını kaldırdı ve indirdi, kaldırdı ve indirdi. Ağzını açıp kapadı defalarca. Söylemek istediği şeyleri kafasında tartıyor gibiydi. Bir insanoğlu tarafından alaya alınmak canımı sıktı.

"Bay drakula, baksanıza içime, baksanıza omuzlarıma. Benim perilerim kanat çırpıyor mu?" 

"Senin perilerin seni hep öpüyor." dedim bunu neden yaptığımı bilmeden. Gülümsedi, tek yaptığı şey gülümsemekti zaten.

"Bay drakula." diye seslendi tekrar. "Sizden benimle evime kadar gelmenizi rica edeceğim." 

dokuz harfli bal böceği

Evinin bahçesinde bir sürü gülen balkabağı vardı. "Hepsini ben yaptım." Dedi. "Balkabaklarının korkunç olması beni çok üzüyor, hak ediyorlar bence mutlu olmayı." 

Onunla neden evine kadar geldiğimi bile bilmiyordum, kibar biri olduğu içindi belki de. Korkmamıştı benden, nasıl olduğumu sormuştu, daha önce hiçbir insan benimle konuşmamıştı bile. Elinde bomboş bir şeker sepetiyle karşıma dikilip gülümsememişti, yetişkinlerin şeker topladığına bile ilk defa gördüm. Bu oğlan yürürken arkasından turuncu parıltılar saçılıyordu, yüzüme geliyordu rüzgarla, bir tanesi nefesimle içime girip parmak ucuma kadar geldi. Gördüm ben nasıl da parladığını tenimin, damarım içinden usul usul ilerleyip beni turuncuya boyadığını gördüm bu oğlanın. Durdurup da sormadım ama bu hal nedir diye, korkmasın diye kanatlarımı bile açmadım. Jongdae görse çok kızardı, Suho da öyle. Mathilda oğlanın karşısına geçip inler cinler çıkarırdı içinden. Yapmamız gereken buydu çünkü, insanları korkutmak, delirtmek, öldürmek korkudan. Oysa benim en sevdiğim renk pembeydi.

"Bay drakula, şöyle gelin lütfen." 

Oğlan beni KOLUMDAN tutup en büyük koltuğa oturttu ve vampir olmam onun için hiçbir sorun yaratmıyormuş gibi içeri gidip iki dakika sonra elinde bir bardakla geri geldi.

"Vişne suyu seversiniz diye düşündüm, malum kan bulundurmuyorum evde."

"Merci." dedim kibarca bardağı yandaki masaya bırakırken. Bir süre konuşmadan bana bakmaya devam etti. Orada öylece oturuyordum, bir insan evinde. Şila bile beni bu halde görse gülerdi. 

Sonra oğlan raflardan bir şeyler karıştırmaya başladı, yine turuncu parıltılar döküldü saçlarının arasından, nefes almamak için burnumu tıkadım bu sefer. Elinde minik bir şeyle arkasına döndü gülümseyerek. 

"Bu nedir biliyor musunuz, bay drakula?" diye sordu. Başımı iki yana salladım. 

"Bence biliyorsunuz, perilerimin beni öptüğünü bildiğiniz gibi." Dedi. Yaklaşıp kucağıma bir kar küresi bıraktı, minik bir kar küresi. Parmak ucum turuncu turuncu yanıp söndü, sanırsam bir miktar da kan akıttım gözlerimden. 

"Chanyeol." diye fısıldadı bana yaklaşırken. "Benim, Jongin. Kim Jongin."

Ve en büyük korkum, dokuz harfli bal böceği, adını ağzıma bile alamazken dudaklarım önünde tek nefeste söyledi, Jongin, dedi. Kim Jongin, dedi.

İnanmak istedim mi bilemedim, tam tamına yüz yıl geçmişti, şöyle bir yüzüne baktım ilk defa dikkatlice, biraz daha kan akıttım, akan kanımı silmek istedi ama cesaret de edemedi. Ona benzemiyordu, ama bir o kadar da oydu. Ben de ben değildim zaten ama bendim de. İsmini söylesem onu kıracak gibiydim, bir dağ çileğiymiş de ismini söylesem onu dalından koparacak gibiydim, söyleyemedim. Turuncu turuncu yanıp söndüm, gözlerinin içinde yüzen kendimi gördüm.

"Seni bekliyordum." Dedi. "Gelmeni bekliyordum burada, biraz uzun sürdü ama."

"Yüz sene oldu."

"Yüz sene, evet. Tırnakların çok uzamış." 

"Şeker toplamaya çıkmıştın." Güldü.

"Kimse şeker vermez bana." Dedi. "Gözlerin güzel olmuş çok, beyazken de güzeldi ama." 

"Yüz sene oldu, şeker mi topluyordun bunca vakit?" Korkusuzca parmağını ucu turuncu parmağıma uzattı, minicik dokunup çektiğinde ışık artık onun teninde parlıyordu, çok yakışmıştı ona. 

"Sen gelince seversin diyeydi, şeker sevmez misin?" Şeker bile yiyemezdim ama, severim, dedim.

Çok saçmaydı olan her şey, ona nasıl ölmediğini sordum. Bilmediğini söyledi. O noel gecesi, evine bir paket içinde kar küresi gelmiş, tam da istediği gibi. Beni beklemiş tüm gece yanına gelirim diye ve diğer geceler de. Çok ağlamış, öyle diyor. Çay demleyecek kimsesi kalmış benden sonra, çaylar demlemiş kendine, içerken de bir sürü ağlamış. 

Sonra, diyor ki, sonra birden burada bulmuş kendini. Yirmi sene sonra mıydı diyor, otuz sene mi, yitirmiş zaman kavramını. Belki, diyor. Belki iki yüz sene sonrası bile olabilirmiş. İçinden bir ses ona geleceğimi söylemiş. O da beklemiş işte beni yüz sene boyunca. Yanında sadece kar küresi varmış. "Neden gelmedin hiç?"

"Sen yasaktın." dedim. "İki tanecik yasak vardı kasabada ikisi de sendin, gelecektim yanına. Beğendin mi hediyeni diye soracaktım. Ama olmadı, kar küreni alıp alamadığını bile bilemedim. Senin mezarını yaptım ben, cenaze törenine tek ben geldim. Yüreğimdeki mezar çiçeklerini açıp içine yatırdım seni, örttüm üstünü onlarla. Ağlayarak suladım, çok da güzel oldular. Sevgilimin mezarını kalbimde taşıdım ben, kimselere de diyemedim. Yasaktı çünkü, işlediğim tek suç sendin, cezam da bu oldu işte." Uzun ince, sarı tırnaklarımla boydan boya kendimi gösterdim ona. Cezam buydu, vampir Chanyeol olmak, drakula olmak, korkunç olmak, ödünü koparmak herkesin.

"Chanyeol." diye fısıldadı elini cübbem üzerinden göğsüme koyarken. "Mezarıma bakacağım." 

"Yok." Başımı iki yana salladım eli hala orada dururken. "Kalbim yok benim."

"Chanyeol, lütfen."

"Sana mezar çiçekleri dikme kalbime dedim, bak ne oldu şimdi, yalvardım sana beni yeşertme dedim."

Beni dinlemedi, cübbemi sıyırıp siyah gömleğimin üzerine gitti elleri, açtı tek tek, tenimin soluk sarı oluşuna aldırmadı. Avuç içiyle kalbimi aradı. "Benim tık tıklarım yok artık." diye fısıldadım. "Bomboş orası, arama boşuna. Benim tık tıklarım beni terk etti. " 

Durmadı, avuç içleri tenimde gezinmeye başladı. Turuncu parıltım kolumdan omzuma, oradan da göğsüme ilerledi, onun parmak ucuna dolanıp beni terk etti.

Dokuz harfli bal böceğim, yüreğime çiçekler diken, uçuşmasın diye bir cam kavanoz içinde sakladığım karahindibanın bittiği en büyük korkum olan oğlan, tenimden elini çekip geldi de öptü beni, göğsümden. Geldi de öptü beni, perileri bile öptü beni, hüf diye üfledi bana, dudakları arasından turuncu parıltılar saçıldı, yüzlerce, binlerce tanesi değdi bana. Yandım ben, yaktı beni gecenin bir vakti. İlk defa güneşten değil de karanlıktan korktum. Ben Park Chanyeol, kadife kanatlı, ay ışığında gözü kapalı onlarca şehir aşan Park Chanyeol, dokuz harfli bir bal böceğinin peşine takılıp gün ışığına çıkmak istedim, ödüm koptu karanlıktan. Gece oldu. Ve ödüm koptu karanlıktan.

Sonra duydum, tık tıklarımı. Yüzlerce, binlerce turuncu parıltı belki de milyonlarca oldu, öptü beni tekrar. "Artık atıyor." dedi. "Artık kalbin var senin yine, çiçekler dikmeyeceğim bu sefer, canını yakmıştır çok, sarmıştır sarmalamıştır, ağlatmıştır kırık bir sandalyede." Dedi. 

Bana kendi yüreğindeki çiçekleri gösterdi. Onu ağlatıp ağlatmadıklarını sordum. Bazı geceler, diye cevapladı. Bazı geceler ağlatıyormuş, birazcık. 

Yanında biraz daha kan akıttım, yüz yıllıktı hüznüm. Yixing ve Sehun'u sordu bana. Bilmiyorum, dedim. Yixing'in tüm yumakları tükenmiş miydi hiç bilememiştim. Saçları arasına bir değil, on kardelenli taç kondurmuş da bir noel sonrası Sehun'la evlenmiş miydi çok merak etmiştim ama bilememiştim. Jongdae ve Junmyeon'u anlattım ona, Jongdae'nin mor elmasını anlattım, cadılar bayramı kasabasının ne denli soğuk ve korkutucu bir yer olduğunu, en sevdiğim rengi kimsenin bilmeyişini, bir dilek cininden vampire dönüşme hikayemi kimsenin bilmeyişini anlattım. Tıpkı yüz sene önce onun yaptığı gibi sevdim yüreğindeki çiçekleri. Parmaklarını doladım sarmaşıklara, sarmaşıklar öptü beni. Ben de onu öptüm. Onu, dokuz harfli en büyük korkumu, Kim Jongin'i öptüm bir gece yarısından sabah vaktine kadar.

Güneş doğmaya yakın, ona gitmem gerektiğini söyledim. Gönlü razı gelmedi. "Chanyeol." Dedi. "Baksana içime, baksana omuzlarıma. Benim perilerim kanat çırpıyor mu?"

"Senin perilerin seni hep öpüyor." 

"Senin perin de seni öpecek." Dedi beni öpmeden önce. O seneki cadılar bayramı sonra erdi ve ben, kanatlarımı onun önünde açmadım korkar diye, göreceğini bilsem kasabaya kadar yürürdüm ama iki sokak yürüdüm sadece. Ben Park Chanyeol, ilk defa bir bayramdan mutlu döndüm.

Tekrar geleceğim diye söz vermedim ona. Yine de bekleyecekti hep beni biliyordum ama olur da söz verdiğim halde gidemezsem çiçekleri solar da sarmaşıkları bir avuç kadarcık yüreğini acıtır diye söz vermedim. Tık tıklarımı dinledim günlerce, bir kadeh olsun kan bile içmedim, kendimi tavan arasına kapatıp içinde yüz senedir kurumaya yüz tutmuş bir karahindibayı koruyan cam kavanozuma sarılarak pencereden kasabayı izledim. Jongin'e kavuşmanın bir yolu yoktu, yüreğimi tekrar canlandıran, öldü sanıp da mezarı başında ağladığım sevgilime kavuşmanın bir yolu yoktu. Karalar bağladı beni, drakula ağladı kanatları içine gizlenerek, kan akıttı.

Jongdae bu halime dayanamayıp beni yaka paça dışarı sürüklediğinde depresyonumun on üçüncü günündeydim. "On üçüncü cuma aşkına çık şuradan." dedi. Beni Mathilda'nın barından içeri sürükleyip arka odalardan birine soktu, Jongdae her zaman mor elmasına büyü yaptırmak istediğinde buraya gelirdi. Cadı konağındaki diğer cadıların bu gizli işini öğrenmesini istemezdi hiç.

"Mathildacığım, şuna bir okuyup üfler misin, çıksın depresyondan." Dedi beni sırtımdan itelerken.

"Ben cadıyım, hiçbir din beni kabul etmez biliyorsun değil mi Jongdae?" 

"Şipşap bir şeyler yap işte." Parmaklarını şıklatıp şak diye ortadan kayboldu. Cadılarla bir ortamda tek başıma kalmak beni tehlikedeymişim gibi hissettiriyordu, bir cadının bana musallat olduğunu düşünürsem epey normal bir şeydi bu. 

Cadı Mathilda'nın yapamayacağı çok az şey vardır, söylentiye göre büyük büyükannesi Cadılar Bayramı Kasabası'nın dört kurucusundan biriymiş, cadı konağını da o inşa etmiş. Bizim büyük dedelerden drakula, insanların arasında yaşamaktan bıktığı vakit bir gece vakti kasabaya gelip kapısını çalmış, gel seninle bir anlaşma yapalım, demiş ona. Burası insan dünyasında istenmeyen herkesin evi olsun, mutlu mesut ve sonsuza dek korkunç kalarak yaşayalım burada. Cadılar kin tutar, çok hem de. Cadı Mathilda'nın büyük büyükannesi yakılan tüm kız kardeşleri için insanlardan nefret etmiş ve eğer intikam almasına yardım edecekse, insanların kendilerinden korkmalarına yardım edecekse Drakula'nın teklifini kabul edeceğini söylemiş. Ve böylece kasaba ilk defa cadılar dışında birilerine ev sahipliği yapmaya başlamış.

"Birinin rüyalarına girmek istiyorum." Tık tıklarımı dinlerken söyledim bunu ona. Uzun tırnaklarını masaya vurarak bana bakıyordu. Sorgulamadı bile beni, kalbim bir kere daha attığında şaşkın ve beğeni dolu gözleriyle bana baktı. 

"Tamam." Dedi. "Jongdae beni üfürükçünüz belledi ama tamam, yaparım bunu."

Sevdiğim oğlanla sadece onun rüyalarına girerek konuşabildim o günden sonra. Geceleri uyumaya başladım, kasabada gündüz dışarıda olmak sorun değildi, kasvetliydi hep gökyüzü. Jongin'inki masmavi parlaktı, benimkisi hep kasvetli. Hiç şikayet etmedi ama uyandığı vakit ağladığını bildim. Ona üzülmemesini söyledim, gerçektim rüyalarında. Gerçekten onu öpüyordum, seviyordum onu, sarmaşıklarını doluyordum parmaklarıma. Sarmaşıklarına üflüyordum, gülüyordu kikir kikir. Rüyalarda onu ülke ülke gezdiriyordum, okyanusa götürüyordum denizkızlarıyla konuşabilmesi için, ormanlar üzerinden uçuruyordum onu. Jongdae ilk başlarda delirdiğimi bile sandı çok mutlu olduğum için. Bir gün kendimi ona Jongin'i anlatmak için hazır hissettim, dilek cini olduğum vakitleri, o vakitlerin neden hala hafızamda yer edindiğini bilmediğimi, balkabağı kralı Jack'e kadar her şeyi anlattım. Gizlice hediye listesine yazdığım kar küresini ve cezaya çarptırılıp bir vampir olarak tekrar yaşama dönmemi anlattım. Kalbimin tık tık diye attığını, sonra durduğunu, Jongin öpünce tekrar duymaya başladığımı tık tıklarımı, kalbi olan ilk vampir oluşumu anlattım kan akıtarak. Jongdae çok şaşırdı aşk hayatımın onunkinden daha olaylı oluşuna, oldukça şaşırdı. Bir daha da neyin var diye başımın etini yemedi. Dokuz harfli korkumla uzunca bir zaman rüyalarda buluştuk. 

Sonra bir gün, sonraki bayramda Jongin'e vermek için mutlu balkabakları yaptığım bir öğleden sonra Jongdae içeri telaşla girerek cadı Şila'yla ilgili bir şeyler mırıldandı.

"Unuttun mu, korumam var ya." Dedim sakince. 

"Sen değil, Jongin." 

Tık tıklarım durmuş gibi oldu, Şila'nın varlığını bile unutmuştum. Beni dahi öldürmeye kalkışmıştı, sevdiğim birine, özellikle sevdiğim bir insana neler yapabileceği fikri aklımın ucundan dahi geçmemişti. Neden daha önce düşünemedim diye kızdım kendime. 

"Mathilda söyledi." Dedi Jongdae. "Şila senin rüyana girmiş sanırım, orada görmüş Jongin'i, onu değil de bir başkasını, bir insanı sevdiğini öğrenince deliye dönmüş." 

Şila'nın bana yapabilecekleri beni korkutmazdı, her zaman bilirdim ki aslında beni öldürmek istemezdi. Acı çekmemi isterdi sadece, şimdi de bana en çok acı verecek şeyin ne olduğunu biliyordu. Jongin'e ulaşmam için gece olması gerekiyordu, bekleyemezdim o vakte kadar. Damarlarımdaki kan çekildi, yüreğimdeki turuncu parıltıların sıcaklığını hissedemez oldum, sanki dilek cini olduğum zamanlara geri dönmüştüm, buz gibiydi her yerim, üşüdüm ama çokça.

"Benim gitmem lazım." Dedim ayağa kalkıp masadaki balkabağını yanlışlıkla yere düşürürken. Eğilip almadım bile. Jongdae'nin beni tutmasına fırsat kalmadan mezarlığın ardındaki vadiye uçtum. Şila'nın kulübesine ilk gelişimdi ve kapıyı çalma kibarlığında bile bulunmadım. Şöminenin önünde oturmuş saçlarını tarıyordu, bembeyaz bir elbise giymişti kalbinin karanlığını örtmek ister gibi.

Beni görünce gülümsedi. "Doksan senedir tek kelime etmedin benimle." Dedi. "Ama bir insan için geliyorsun kapıma, ne acı bir şey benim için." 

Söylediklerine cevap vermedim. "Ona bir şey yapmayacaksın." Soru cümlesi değildi. Güldü tekrar. "Eğer çoktan yapmamış olsaydım dahi seninle anlaşmaya gönlüm razı olmazdı. Ben sadece sevgini istedim, çok bir şey değil, sevgini sadece. Vermedin bana hiç, minicik bir kırıntı bile. Bundan sonra da vermeyeceksin." Saçlarını taramaya devam etti. "O zaman sen de benim gibi yalnızlığa ve acıya mahkum olmalısın, tanrının bana verdiği adalet bu, istediğim her şeyi yaparım, cadıyım ben. Beni sevmeni sağlayamıyorsam, sevdiğin herkesi yok ederim. İnsanoğlu için çok geç, gidecek o sonsuza dek, acı çekeceksin beni sevemediğin için. Cadının laneti peşini bırakmayacak Chanyeol."

"Gideceğim yanına, durduracağım lanetini."

"Geceye kadar ölecek." Dedi saçını taramaya devam ederken. Aynadan benimle göz göze geldi. Kıpkırmızı gözlerimdeki o parıltıyı görmüş olacak ki şokla arkasına döndü. "Gidemezsin." diye haykırdı. "Yasak, ölürsün sen de." 

İki büyük adım attım sinirden titrerken. "Dinle." diye bağırdım burnunun ucuna kadar gelip. "Duyuyor musun tık tıklarımı? Benim bir yüreğim var, yüreği olan bir vampirim ben, tupturuncu bir yürek hem de. Sıcacık. Bundan önce de buzdandı, donuktu, kaskatı. Ama yine de böyle atıyordu. Tık diye, tık tık diye. Bir kere durdu benim yüreğim, sesi kesildi. Seslendim ona ama ölmüştü, cevap vermedi bana. Vurdum ona her gün, görüyor musun tırnaklarımı, seninkilerden bile uzun benim tırnaklarım. Oydum ben onlarla kendimi, görebilmek için içimi. Bomboştu. Benim yüreğim bir kere sustu insanoğlu için, bir kere de ben onu sustursam darılmaz bana." 

Cadı Şila bana öfkeyle bakıp tek bir parmak şıklatmasıyla ortadan kayboldu. Uçtum ben gündüz vakti Jongin'in dünyasına. 

Bahçesinde yakaladım onu, çiçekleri vardı bir sürü, bir keresinde rüyamızda onu tam burada öpmüştüm. "Chanyeol." diye seslendi, şaşırdı beni gördüğüne. "Ne işin var burada? Chanyeol, kanatların!"

Arkama dönüp siyah kadifeden kanatlarıma baktım, ilk güneş yanığım olmuştu bile. Yanacaktım burada, kül kül olup havaya savrulacaktım. 

"Neden geldin? Söyle bana." Dedi endişeyle. Koşup ona sarıldım, her adımımda pıt diye minik yırtıklar oluşuyordu hissediyordum. Titriyordum. 

"Seviyorum seni." dedim kulağına fısıltıyla. "Seviyorum seni, aşığım sana. Kanatlarındaki perilerden kalbindeki sarmaşıklara kadar. Tık tık ettiriyorsun sen beni her seferinde, çok iyi bakmışsın kalbime Jongin, çok iyi bakmışsın emanetime." 

"Chanyeol neler oluyor?" diyip kurtuldu kollarımdan. "Eve girelim, yanacaksın burada." Başımı salladım gülümserken ve aynı zamanda kanarken de. Üzerindeki tişörtü çıkardı bir çırpıda, kanatlarımın üzerine koydu. 

"Jongin ben sen üzülme diye tek bir kirpiğimi bile kesmem biliyor musun? Sarı papatyan karahindiba oldu, ben onu çok sevdim ama önce kurudu, kapandı içine, pamukçuk oldu sonra açıldı. Rüzgarın bile onu üflemesine izin vermedim, çok özlersem ben üflerim dedim ama üfleyemedim. Özlemediğimden değildi ama yemin ederim, bir tek o kalmıştı senden bana. Al da git çiçeklerini demiştim sana. Al da git çiçeklerini bana bir tek karahindiba kalsın, özlersem ben üflerim dedim. Çok geç aldın çiçeklerini Jongin, gidecektin hemen sen çok geç kaldın. Üfleyemedim karahindibaya ben hiç. 

Benim memleketimde üzerine karlar yağacak dedim Jongin, benim memleketim sana mezar olur, dedim. Benim memleketim bana bile mezar oldu sen aldın çiçeklerini gittin bana bir tek karahindiba kaldı. Kavanoza koydum onu ben, çok özledim seni, birlikte üfleyelim." 

Jongin öptü beni, kanatlarımı okşadı, kanatlarımdan kan değil kül aktı. "Anlamıyorum." diye sayıkladı sadece. Bolca ağladı. İçeri taşımaya çalıştı beni, gücü yetmedi ama. Üstü çıplaktı, sarmaşıklarından birini çekip kopardı yüreğinden, benim bile canım yandı. Tuttu kanadımın tekini, kadife deliklerden geçirdi sarmaşığı ağlarken, bir etmeye çalıştı beni tekrar, yamamaya çalıştı. Titreyerek hıçkırırken bir bir kopardı yürek çiçeklerini, mezar çiçeklerini. 

Dikmeye çalıştı kanatlarımı çiçekleriyle, yürek çiçekleriyle, kanat çiçekleriyle.

"Yapma." Dedim ona. "Dikme beni, dikme kanatlarımı, çiçeklerine yazık." Beni dinlemedi. 

Çiçeksiz kaldı yüreği, kendimi gömünce oraya nasıl örtecektim üzerimi ben? Üşüyecektim, açıkta kalacaktı her yerim. Korkacaktım karanlıkta bir başıma, turuncu turuncu parlamayacaktı Jongin. Pembe rengini bir daha onun üzerinde göremeyecektim, bana peter pan'le tanışma hikayesini yedinci kez anlatamayacaktı. 

Kanatlarım yırtılmaya devam ederken bir ağacın arkasında cadı Şila'yı gördüm. Sesi beynimde yankılandı. "Beni sevmeyi bile denemedin, bir insanoğlu için ikinci kez ölüyorsun." diyordu. Ama ağladığını görebiliyordum, cadı Şila beni seviyordu. 

"Jongin, çiçeklerine yazık. Dikme beni." 

"Sus." diye bağırdı. "Birleşiyorlar, arkanda olduğu için göremiyorsun sen." 

Zorla cebimden karahindiba olan kavanozu çıkardım. "Üflemeyeceğim. Üflemeyeceğim işte. Özlemeyeceğim seni hiç." Sonra elleri yavaşladı, yüzü acıyla buruştu, başımda iki büklüm oldu. 

"Jongin, bana bak. İyiyiz tamam mı?" Değildik, hiç iyi değildik. Bilmiyordu ama ölecekti işte. Canım yandı, çok.

"Chanyeol." diye fısıldadı kolları başımın iki yanına düşerken. "Baksana içime, baksana omuzlarıma, perilerim kanat çırpıyor mu?"

"Senin perilerin." dedim hıçkırarak. "Seni hep öpüyor."

Cevap vermedi.

Ateş bile beni yakamaz sandım, yağmur damlaları tenime dokunamaz, kar taneleri beni hiç üşütemez sandım. Karanlıktan korkmam, güneşte dağılmam sandım. Yemin ederim hiç kanatlarım olmaz, aya dokunamam, bulutları soluyamam ve içime gök havası çekemem sandım. Sonrasında bir baktım gece göğünde kadifeden kanatlarımla uçmuşum, kuş olmuşum ben, havada bilinmeden yüzen, karasından yüzü seçilmeyen kara kuş olmuşum da kuş dememişler bana. Kara kadife kanatlı yarasa demişler. Ölümü anmışlar ben çatıların ardından uçtuğum vakit, benim kanatlarıma ilmek ilmek ölümü işlemişler. Siyah iplikle delikler açmışlar üzerimde, getirmiş ucuna uğursuzluk bağlamışlar.

Benim kadifelerim güneşe çıkınca un ufak olurmuş, kara gözlerimin rengi beyaza çalarmış ama ben her şey olamazmışım, kadife olanlara her şey olmak yasakmış. Ben bir bakmışım gece göğünde uçmuşum ama kanatlarım parçalanamaz da sanmışım.

Sonra parçalanmışım ben, parçalandım ben, kanatlarımdan gözlerime kadar un ufak. Çiçeklerle dikmeye çalıştı beni, iğne iplik olmadan, yara bere elleri içinde, tuttu, güneş deliklerine çiçek sapları doladı, mezar çiçekleri doladı vücuduma ben gitmeyeyim diye. Olmadı ama, bende hiç çiçek yeşermedi. Mezar için olanlar bile. Olmadı, dikemedi beni, avuçları içinde kanlar, avuçları içinde kan dolmuş çiçekler vardı. Olmadı. Ben, bir yaz günü sevdiğim oğlanın gözleri önünde can verdim. Olmadı, bir yaz günü sevdiğim oğlanın gözleri önünde can verdim, donuk mavi, baktığı zaman beni göremediği gözleri önünde can verdim mezar çiçekleri kadife kanatlarımda ve oğlanın avuçları arasında kanla kaplıyken.


End file.
